


The Triwizard Tournament

by evak1isak



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, SKAM (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blow Jobs, Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Boys In Love, Consensual Underage Sex, Crossover, Developing Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Kissing, Love Bites, M/M, Neck Kissing, Nipple Licking, Pre-Relationship, References to Norse Religion & Lore, Triwizard Tournament, Underage Sex, navel licking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-11-18 11:55:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11290218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evak1isak/pseuds/evak1isak
Summary: AU and crossover in which Norway hosts the Triwizard Tournament in its school of magic and Isak Valtersen happens to fall in love with one of the contestants, Even Bech Næsheim, from his own school.More info about what this is all about in the "Notes" section.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Soo this is basically "Harry Potter and the goblet of fire" but set in Norway, with the SKAM characters as the students of the school. The Harry Potter characters won't be the main focus of this story, since it's all about Isak and Even.
> 
> There're references to Norse mythology and Scandinavian culture, so I've explained the terms at the end of the chapter (will do so in each chapter). New chapters coming soon, this is basically introducing the story.

After all the students had been sorted into the four houses, Hildr, the headmistress of Ásgarðr, Norway’s school of witchcraft and wizardry, stood up in front of all the pupils, who were about to enjoy the feast they always had in their first day of every school year. Her blond hair reached her waist, and the pale blue dress she was wearing made her look like a mystical creature.

 

Outside of the castle, the wind and the snow hit the windows, yet inside it was cozy, the torches illuminating Valhöll. The walls were decorated with paintings that recreated verses from the Edda.

 

“Now, I know we all want to eat and talk with our beloved friends, yet  we have some guests this year. As you may know, it’s a tradition in our world to celebrate the Triwizard Tournament,” she was interrupted by whispers and murmurs among the students, but a flick of her wand was enough to make everyone go silent again. “The last time the tournament was held, it took place centuries ago, but the Norwegian Ministry of Magic decided that it was time to bring it back, speaking bluntly. Before explaining anything else, I’d like to introduce our guests. Please, welcome the students from the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.”

 

The huge gate that led to the hall was opened, and on the other side stood a mass of black robes, preceded by an old man with a silvery and long beard. The students of Ásgarðr started clapping and cheering when the Hogwarts pupils came in. Some were excited to see Albus Dumbledore, the most powerful wizard in the world. Yet many students were looking for another wizard, a boy with a scar in his face which resembled a lightbolt, but it was impossible to do so among the crowd.

 

Dumbledore approached Hildr and shook her hands, talking with whispers so that nobody else could hear them. The headmistress then proceeded to talk to the crowd, “Welcome to our home, our fellow students. As you can see, we have four tables for our four houses. The Gryffindors will sit with the students of the House of Thor, the god of thunder and battle. The Ravenclaw students will sit with the House of Vör, the house of the goddess of wisdom. The Slytherins will sit with the students of the House of Váli, the god of revenge. And last, but not least, the students of Hufflepuff will share accommodation and food with the House of Snotra, goddess of hospitality.”

 

After those words, a storm of people started moving around: Norwegian students left some place for the British students, while the Hogwarts students moved around looking for the table they had been assigned to.

 

“And now, please, welcome the Beauxbatons Academy of Magic,” Hildr said before the door opened again. This time the mass of students that came in was blue, with stylish hats. The students clapped again, but what surprised most of the Norwegian students was the woman that walked behind the students. Madame Maxime reached the end of the aisle, were Hildr and Dumbledore waited for her. She did not hesitate to greet both teachers.

 

“Since Beauxbatons does not have a house system, you can sit wherever you want. Or, rather, where you find space. Now, let the feast begin,” Hildr said.

 

 ___________

 

“So, is it true that you have valkyries in the castle?” Luna Lovegood asked Even Bech Næsheim.

 

The other boy laughed, “No, sadly we don’t. They are difficult to find, and sometimes a Gomp finds one and we have to obliviate them.”

 

“A what?” Cho Chang asked. She was sitting next to Luna and in front of the Norwegian boy.

 

“I think you call them Muggles?” He said, and the two other girls nodded.

 

Luna kept the conversation going, “I so wanted to see one. Do you have Blibbering Humdingers in Norway?”

 

The boy didn’t know if that creature even existed, but he decided to go with it. “I have never seen one here! I really like you, Luna, you seem very nice!” He said while he ate some chicken.

 

Luna beamed at him, “Oh, I really like you too! And we have just met!”

 

___________

 

“Why do you wear that scarf?” Draco Malfoy asked, pointing at Sana.

 

Sana just rolled her eyes, “It’s not a scarf, and it’s part of my religion.”

 

“Wizards in Britain don’t believe in religion,” Draco added.

 

“Wizards in Britain believe in blood status,” Sana said, sneering.

 

Noora interrupted, “By the way, aren’t you Draco Malfoy?” The boy smiled, glad that someone in Norway had recognized him, “Isn’t your family related to Voldemort and his gang? What an idiot, you try to make fun of someone for their religion and it turns out that you also hate Gomp-borns. You’re the kind of dude I wouldn’t want to be friends with.”

 

___________

 

“So you’re a Prefect?” Chris asked.

 

“Indeed,” Cedric Diggory replied.

 

“We don’t have those here,” Isak commented. He’d been drooling over the beautiful boy he had in front of him, but he finally decided to try to look like he wasn’t after being elbowed by Vilde.

 

“Hogwarts is very traditional when it comes to this stuff, really,” Cedric explained.

 

Chris laughed, “Oh, don’t worry, we’re traditional here, too. Look, our motto is in Old Norse!” She said while she pointed at the wall behind the teachers.

 

_Deyr fé, deyia frondr,_

_deyr siálfr it sama;_

_ec veit einn, at aldri deyr:_

_dómr um dauðan hvern._

 

“What does it mean?” The Hufflepuff asked after reading the verses.

 

“Cattle die, kinsmen die, you yourself die; I know one thing which never dies: the judgment of a dead man's life,” Isak translated. “Basically it’s telling us about the importance of living an honourable and productive life.”

 

Vilde smiled at Cedric, “Do you have a motto there? At Hogwarts.”

 

Cedric nodded, “Yes, _Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus_. In Latin, ‘Never tickle a dragon that’s sleeping’.”

 

Vilde jumped on her seat and looked at Isak and Chris, “They seem to take things less seriously in Britain!”

 ___________

 

“Is it true that you killed a giant snake when you were twelve?” Magnus asked Harry Potter, wide-eyed.

 

“ _Magnus_ , don’t be rude,” Jonas interrupted.

 

“Don’t worry, it’s fine,” Harry said, “I killed it with Godric Gryffindor’s sword. Me, Ron and Hermione found out about the Chamber of Secrets, I didn’t do it on my own.”

 

“Yes, there’s always something deadly going on at Hogwarts,” Ron added, “I just want to eat, sleep and kiss girls.” He complained while he ate a whole chunk of meat.

 

Magnus laughed and rose his hand “Mate, me too! High five!” Jonas felt like this Ronald Weasley was the British version of his friend.

 

Eva rolled her eyes, “Are those the only things you actually think about, Magnus?” She said while she placed her arm around Jonas’ neck.

 

Magnus ignored her and looked at the girl that sat with them, who was trying to go unnoticed, “You’re the bright one, right?” He asked.

 

Hermione ignored the question and answered with a different one, “One question, I read in _A History of Magic in the Scandinavian Countries_ that in Ásgarðr the division between houses is not as strong and that students tend to have friends from other houses due to historical reasons. Is that true?”

 

Magnus could not believe what he was listening, and it was Mahdi who replied. “That’s by Dorothe Engelbretsdatter, right? You should read _A History of Magic in the Nordic Countries_ , which includes Iceland and Finland,” Hermione was already scribbling down the title, “I read _Hogwarts: A history_ and it seems to me that we’re more mixed over here. Actually, we have many friends in the different houses.”

 

“Yeah, my best mate, Isak, is in Snotra.” Jonas said.

 

“I have friends in other houses as well. In all of them actually, Snotra, Váli, Thor and Vör.” Eva added.

 

“And why all of these Norse Gods names?” Harry asked them.

 

“Because the legend says that the school was founded by the four gods, Harry. I told you to read the book before coming!” Hermione reprimanded him.

 ___________

 

When they had finished dinner, Hildr stood up and rose one of her fingers, and the light changed, now dimmer. Everyone was silent.

 

“I hope our students have given you a very warm welcome. Now, as you know, the Triwizard Tournament is what brought us here. However, I’d like to remind our foreign students about one general rule: entering in Yggdrasill is completely forbidden, unless you want to end floating between the nine realms of our world. Regarding the Tournament, you must know that it’s a tradition that tries to unite wizarding schools.” A wooden object, as tall as the headmistress, was placed next to her by the caretaker, “Three wizards from the three schools will compete for eternal glory. But beware, the three tasks they’ll have to face are extremely difficult and require advanced skills, that’s why only students above the age of seventeen can take part in.” The wooden tower next to her started melting, until an old goblet with blue fire appeared. “Those who want the prize, have to write their name down and throw it in the goblet of fire. Do not try to do so if you’re under seventeen, Dumbledore has made sure that underage students cannot jinx the goblet. You have one week. Now, you can all go to your beds, lessons start tomorrow. One week.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ásgarðr: The world where the gods and goddesses of Norse mythology come from. (Ásgarðr is the old spelling).
> 
> Hildr: Hildr ("battle") is a valkyrie in Norse mythology. A valkyrie is one of a host of female figures who choose those who may die in battle and those who may live.
> 
> Valhöll: Valhöll is a hall ruled by Odin in Asgard.
> 
> The Edda: The Edda is a collection of works that talk about the adventures of the characters from the stories of the Norse mythology.
> 
> The names used for the houses belong to Norse gods and goddesses. Since they have many attributes, I've chosen those that best fit with Hogwarts' houses.
> 
> Gomp: This is the term used for "Muggle" in the Norwegian translation of the Harry Potter books.
> 
> The motto, which is written in Old Norse, is a passage from the Edda.
> 
> Irene Ibsen (1901 - 1985) was a Norwegian writer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The contestants for the Triwizard Tournament are chosen and Isak meets Even... twice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, as you'll see in this chapter, Harry is not the focus of this story, it's all about Isak and Even. Notes explaining the references to mythology at the end.

Eva, Isak and Jonas were heading to their next lesson, Transfiguration. The corridors were crowded, as usual, but with the new inhabitants it was even more difficult to move around.

 

“Do you think that it’s dangerous? Could you die?” Isak asked his friends.

 

“Well, I read that many people died, but that was centuries ago,” Eva replied, “They probably make everything safer now. For Óðinn’s sake, we’re not in the Middle Ages anymore.”

 

“Do you want to go to see who throws their name in the goblet this evening?” Jonas asked.

 

“Of course, I’d so love to see who-” Yet Isak did not finish his sentence because he bumped into a chest, and his books and parchments fell to the floor, his quill staining everything.

 

Still against that chest, Isak looked up to find an older guy from Vör. He hadn’t seem him during his first years of school, but he was… _beautiful_. Beautiful hair, beautiful eyes, beautiful everything. And he smelled quite good as well. Isak realized that he’d been staring at him for a while, and kneeled to pick up his mess, blushing. What he didn’t know was that the older boy was smiling, while Eva and Jonas stood next to them realizing what was going on. The Vör student kneeled as well.

 

“They don’t teach you everything in class,” he said while he touched the stained books and parchments with his wand, making the black ink disappear. He then took everything from the floor and gave it to Isak, rising his eyebrows as a farewell sign before leaving.

 

“That was weird,” Jonas said.

___________

 “Are you here to see who wants to suffer for a whole year?” Vilde asked as she approached Magnus, Eva, Jonas, Isak, Sana and Chris. They were all sitting on some wooden benches.

 

Jonas laughed, “Of course. Although I just want to see the students of Ásgarðr who want to participate.”

 

“I heard that two twins from Hogwarts have cooked a potion so that they can put their name in the goblet,” Sana said.

 

Chris laughed, “How can they be so dumb? They live with Albus Dumbledore, they know he’s made sure nobody can place their name in the fire if they’re under seventeen. Dumbledore would win in a battle between him and the three schools.”

 

Eva was about to add something when a big group of Hogwarts students came in. They were cheering a tall boy who had a piece of parchment in his hand. He approached the goblet and threw the paper in, a round of applause following suit.

 

“Who is he?” Eva asked the group.

 

“He was sitting with me, Chris and Isak in the Great Hall. Right, Isak?” Vilde asked the blond boy, glancing at him with a mischievous look.

 

Magnus was the first one to catch the meaning of that stare, “You fancy him!?” He asked his friend.

 

Isak groaned and rolled his eyes, “I just found him attractive. I don’t even know his name!”

 

“We can ask him,” Jonas said. He was clearly excited for his friend.

 

“No, you can’t. I only found him attractive, which does not mean that I want to be with him. Also, he’s probably straight and he’s staying here for a school year. And, he’s out of my league.”

 

Sana snorted, “You need to get laid, Isak.” What she got was a general laughter and Isak’s killing glare.

 

“An Ásgarðr student!” Vilde warned.

 

Isak recognized him immediately, despite the fact that the only light in the room was the one from the blue fire. It was the boy he’d bumped against that same morning.

 

“Who is he?” Magnus whispered.

 

“Even Bech Næsheim,” Vilde replied. She literally knew everyone at the school.

 

The boy approached the goblet and threw his name in the fire, clapping following afterwards. He then turned around to leave and stared directly at Isak, it was like he was looking inside his soul. Isak moved his head so that they wouldn’t break eye contact, until Even left the room.

 

“What has just happened?” Magnus asked.

 

“Isak bumped into him this morning,” Jonas explained, “That look, though… He was eye-fucking you, bro.”

 

Eva shrieked. “Óðinn! Isak, he fancies you!”

 

 _Not again_ , Isak thought. “Okay, how do you know?”

 

“So, this morning, when he was helping you with your books, he kept looking at you when you didn’t notice and he couldn’t help smiling. I feel like that wasn’t an accident, he did it on purpose!”

 

Isak rolled his eyes. They were all used to that.

 

“Dude, he likes you,” Jonas said, “The way he looked at you is the kind of glare Magnus uses with girls.”

 

“Yeah, but it doesn’t work for me,” he boy complained.

 

“Isak, try to get on his pants,” Sana said, “No, listen to me. Just try. Or, if you don’t want to make the first move, make sure that he can. If he doesn’t, then he’s not interested. I doubt that, though.” 

___________

 

Valhöll was crowded that night. A week had passed since the announcement of the Tournament and now Hildr was about to say who had been selected. There were rumours about how the three students were chosen. Some said that the Ministry chose the students, while others claimed that it was the school that hosted the tournament. After a few minutes of whispers, the hall went silent and Hildr rose from her chair at the staff table.

 

“Good evening, everyone. Today the three competitors will be chosen, yet that does not change anything in how the school works. Once the tournament starts, every student will have to keep studying, since this does not cancel the school year. Now, without further ado, let’s begin.”

 

The goblet’s fire turned red, and a piece of parchment was thrown into the air. The headmistress grabbed it and read the name out loud.

 

“Beauxbatons, Fleur Delacour!” She announced. The hall started clapping, although the most supportive students were the French ones.

 

A young, blonde girl walked down the main corridor until she reached Hildr, who congratulated her and moved her arm to point a door behind the teachers, where Delacour went.

 

After a few seconds, the fire went red again, and another piece of parchment came out. Hildr held it in her old and wrinkled hands before reading it out loud.

 

“Hogwarts, Cedric Diggory!” The Hogwarts students clapped even more eagerly than those from Beauxbatons. The boy, who had been sitting a few metres away from Isak and his friends from Snotra, did as Fleur Delacour had and was led to another room.

 

“And finally, the student from the hosting school,” Hildr said. The fire turned red and another piece of parchment came out of the goblet.

 

“Ásgarðr, Even Bech Næsheim!” Hildr announced. The students of the school clapped for the Vör student when he stood up. He kissed a girl who hugged him and then proceeded to walk towards his headmistress.

 

Isak could see Jonas staring at him from his table. He knew what his best friend was thinking, but it was Vilde who said the words.

 

“Well, it seems that he’s not single,” she said with pity in her eyes.

 

“It’s fine, really,” Isak told her. But it wasn’t. He hadn’t even met that guy properly, yet he felt something in his chest, something that told him that, despite denying it, he wanted it to happen, although it never would.

 

Isak was lost in his thoughts while Hildr talked. “So, these will be our three competitors. The first task will take place in four days. Teachers cannot help any student, yet we have decided to give a hint, considering that two of the competitors are foreigners. The tasks are related to Norse mythology. In four days, the competitors will face a challenge and, if they win, they will get a clue for the second task. There will be no clue for the third and final task. For Christmas, the Yule Ball will be held. And yes, that means that you’ll have to dress properly and dance with a partner,” She added when she heard groans coming from the tables. “Now, go to bed. Remember, lessons have not been cancelled.”

 

Isak, Chris and Vilde stood up from their table and went to the main door, where they found all of their friends waiting.

 

“I’m sorry it hasn’t worked out,” Mahdi said, “Jonas told me.”

 

Isak shook his head as if it were okay. “I didn’t even know him, stop assuming stuff, please.”

 

Noora, who hadn’t been updated, gave him a strange look, “What did I miss?” She asked.

 

“Sana can tell you tonight,” Vilde interrupted, “Good night, everyone. We’re going to our Common Room,” she said while she held Isak’s hand and started pulling from him.

 

After saying goodnight to his two friends, Isak went to the room he shared with other boys from his House. He went to bed and shut the yellow curtains, as he always did. He started moving around the mattress, unable to sleep. He had suffered from insomnia for a while now, but he did not want to drink another sleeping potion, he knew it wasn’t healthy to abuse. After two hours moving around his bed and tangling his legs with his sheets, he decided to go for a walk around the castle. He got permission to do so after telling the school healer, Skrulle, about his sleeping problems. She then got him a permission by the headmistress herself to walk around when he couldn’t sleep.

 

He was in the cloister and, despite the cold weather, he liked to feel the coldness inside his body and the wind caressing his cheeks. He sat on a bench in the covered walk for a while, and he was about to fall asleep when a voice took him out of his trance.

 

“You’ll be sick by tomorrow morning if you sleep there all night, sleepy boy,” the voice said from behind. Isak knew who he was. He turned around to find Even.

 

“I was just walking around,” Isak said while he stood up and the older boy approached.

 

“Be careful, though, you might bump into a valkyrie,” Even said, smiling at him.

 

Isak frowned, “We don’t have them in here, you know that.”

 

“Oh, yes, I do, but there’s a lovely girl from Hogwarts who thought that we had them in the castle.”

 

“I see.” They were both standing in front of each other, awkwardly.

 

“We haven’t met properly, have we? I’m Even, from Vör.”

 

“Isak, from Snotra.” He said while he shook the competitor’s hand.

 

“Want to go for a walk?” Even said. Isak just shrugged, “I have nothing to do, so yeah.” A gust of wind came through the garden and Isak shivered.

 

“Why did you come out of your room in your pyjamas only?” Even asked, “Here, you can have my coat,” he said while took it off, giving it to Isak. Since Even was taller, the coat covered Isak pretty well.

 

“Thanks,” he said, “This looks like one of those Gomp films.”

 

“Their films are the best, don’t make fun of them without watching first!” Even said while they wandered around the corridors.

 

“So, have you seen them?”

 

“Yes, I love films. Anyways, what are you doing here, walking around the castle?” Even asked.

 

“I could ask you the same thing,” Isak snapped back.

 

“Hmm… I guess you’re right. I just couldn’t sleep. You?”

 

“I have insomnia. I actually have permission to walk around the castle at night because of that. Do you have insomnia as well?”

 

“I see… No, I just couldn’t sleep tonight. You know, I’ve just placed myself in a situation where I could die. It’s not easy to fall asleep with that thought in mind.” He laughed.

 

“I wouldn’t worry about that, the tasks won’t be deadly. And I’m pretty sure you can win,” Isak said, elbowing him.

 

“Takk.”

 

They kept walking around the castle. It felt like a completely different place at night, with all the corridors empty and the silence broken only by the water running through the pipes. Isak had realized how comfortable he felt with the other boy. Isak wasn’t easy to amuse, yet Even made him laugh quite easily, and he wasn’t even trying, or at least that’s how he saw it. After a few minutes, or hours (Isak didn’t know, nor cared), they reached the cloister again.

 

“Shall we call it a night?” Even asked him.

 

Isak nodded in agreement, “Yeah, I’m sleepy,” he said, yawning.

 

“Well, then I’ve accomplished my goal. Good night, Isak.” Even said while he walked towards a different direction.

 

“Good night, Even,” Isak said, before going down the other direction.

 

After walking for around ten minutes, he finally reached his Common Room. Without making any noise, he climbed the stairs to his bedroom and went to his bed, this time without even bothering to shut the curtains. It was in his bed when he realized that he still had Even’s coat on, which smelled like the other student. He didn’t take it off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Óðinn is the old spelling for Odin, the main god in Norse mythology.
> 
> (The terms that appear in this chapter that have been explained in the first one have not been added here).


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak finds a note on Even's jacket and ends up in a different bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much Triwizard Tournament content here, just our two boys. Next chapter coming soon!

 

The sunlight coming through the window woke Isak, who groaned due to the lack of sleep. He shouldn’t have spent so much time walking with Even. He took Even’s coat off and placed it on his bed, and it was in that moment when a piece of paper fell from a pocket. Isak picked it up and unfolded it.

 

_ meet me at the valley, by the willow _

_ 17.00  _

 

So he had given him the jacket on purpose... He actually wanted to  _ see  _ him. Isak grinned, but he wasn’t sure whether he should trust him or not. What if it was all a prank? It didn’t make sense, they had just met, and he had a girlfriend. He took his quill and scrawled  _ ok _ on the paper, folding it and placing it inside the pocket afterwards. 

 

Isak went to have breakfast with Even’s coat hanging from his arm. He didn’t know if he’d see him in a more private place again, so he decided to give it to him now.  He saw the Vör table and spotted Even. He had a girl sitting on his thighs and a group of friends laughing around him while they had breakfast. The image of Even happy with a  _ girl _ made Isak gulp, trying to swallow the sadness, but he decided to approach him.

 

“Hei,” he said when he reached him. Even and everyone who was around him looked up. “You forgot this.”

 

Sonja looked at Even at then at Isak, “Where?”

 

But Isak hadn’t thought about that. However, Even was fast. “At the library, I was looking for some books on useful spells and we were sitting at the same table. I probably left it on my chair. Thank you.” Isak was surprised at how fast the lie came out. He realized that he’d been standing there for a while now, and after giving the coat back he muttered something which resembled to “bye” and left to his table.

 

Isak sat with Chris and Vilde without saying anything.

 

“Why are you so quiet? I saw you talking with Even,” Vilde said. He knew she was implying something.

 

“He forgot his jacket at the library, he was sitting next to me,” Even’s lie was good.

 

“You? In the library? You never go there,” Vilde said. Well, it seems that the lie wasn’t that good.

 

“Leave the poor kid alone, Vilde,” Chris said, “You’re not his mother.”

 

Isak smiled at his friend, “Thanks.”

 

“Hmmm… I know there’s something going on. Anyways, I have Herbology in less than ten minutes. See you!” Vilde said to her friends before leaving with a smile.

 

“What do you have now?” Chris asked.

 

“History of Magic,” Isak groaned, “At least I’ll be with Jonas and the rest.”

 

“I have Potions with Noora and Sana, who suck at brewing them. Anyways, it could be worse. Have fun!”

  

___________

 

Isak usually liked most of his lessons, except for History of Magic, but today it was different. Whenever he cast a spell to check the hour, it felt like the time had stopped or something. He was in his second lesson, Divination, and he almost choked when Mahdi told him that they still had three hours left. Defence Against the Dark Arts was his last lesson, and he just wanted it to be over.

 

“Want to hang out later?” Jonas asked him while they practiced a spell with a mannequin.

 

“Ehh… I can’t, I have plans,” Isak muttered.

 

“Plans? Okay. Didn’t know you had another group of fri- wait, is it a boy?” Jonas asked smiling.

 

Isak rolled his eyes, “No, it’s not.”

 

“Yes, it is. Don’t try to hide it from me, Issy, I know you too well. Will you tell me who it is?”

  
“Not here,” Isak said looking around.

 

“ _ Muffliato, _ ” Jonas whispered. Now they could speak.

 

Isak sighed, “Okay, there’s nothing between us, understood? For  Óðinn’s sake, he even has a girlfriend. We’re just meeting as friends.”

 

Jonas jaw dropped, “Is it Even? Is it?”

 

Isak finally gave up, “Yes.”

 

“Fy f æ n, Isak. An older student, and a competitor! How has this happened?”

 

“Okay, so I went for a walk at night and he had the same idea. He gave me his jacket, I was cold, you see, and then I found that there was a note in one of the pockets. And that’s it.”

 

Jonas was almost jumping, “ _ And that’s it _ ? Bro, he literally made sure that you kept his jacket so that you could read the note. You don’t do that if you want to meet ‘ _ as friends’ _ , Isak.”

 

“But I don’t know, really. I barely know him! And he has a girlfriend, Jonas. What if he turns out to be a dickhead?”

 

“He’s giving you a chance to get to know him better. And he could be bi, not straight! If not, he wouldn’t have taken the step. Follow Sana’s advice and don’t be so stubborn, you deserve this.”

 

Isak knew that his friend was right. He had had two previous relationships in school. Well, three, but the first one was with a girl and he was just pretending, so he didn’t count that one. But his relationships never ended well. And he really wanted to see if something could come out from this, although he highly doubted it, and at the same time he didn’t want to go through what he faced in his past relationships. 

 

The bell  _ finally  _ rang and Isak went running to his bedroom. He had thirty minutes to change into something comfy and go to the valley where he was supposed to meet Even.

 

He changed and ran through the corridors until he was in the valley located around the castle. He stopped to catch his breath and then kept walking until he reached the willow, near Gjöll, the river. He then saw Even sitting where he had promised.

 

“Hallo,” Even said when he saw him approach, “I thought you wouldn’t come.”

 

“I’m not that mean. But is this like a date or something?”

 

“It can be whatever you want,” Even said while Isak sat next to him. The comment made Isak roll his eyes.

 

“You have a girlfriend, Even. And I barely know you.”

 

“Sonja? Well, things were not going well and then I met you. And I want you to get to know me better.”

 

“You gave me the coat on purpose, didn’t you?”

 

“I can’t believe you’re in Snotra, you should be in my house. So clever!”

 

“Fuck off,” Isak said. But his smile proved that he wasn’t being serious, “Do you want me to leave?”

 

“That would break my heart, and I know that you don’t want to leave me here.”

 

Isak sighed, “Even, I’m scared.”

 

“Of what?”

 

“This. Us. Well, nothing has happened, really. And my past relationships have not been that positive. And now you have the Tournament. It feels like too much.” Isak realized in that moment that their fingers were about to touch.

 

“Isak, forget about what  _ might _ happen in the future. What do you want to do right now?”

 

But Isak didn’t reply with words, he knew what he wanted, so he just moved his face closer to Even’s until their noses were touching, and he pressed his lips against Even’s. He felt Even smile into the kiss, and he  _ knew _ that he didn’t want this moment to stop. It felt like minutes, but they finally stopped to breathe.

 

“Well, I wasn’t expecting that today,” Even said smiling. He then kissed Isak on the cheek, making the boy blush. 

 

Isak pushed the other student to the ground and jumped on top of him. They started rolling on the grass, laughing, going down the valley, and Isak stopped to kiss him. But Even was faster and placed a finger on Isak’s lips. The other boy looked at him, like a confused puppy.

 

“Can’t we find a more comfortable surface? I have a rock beneath me and it’s not pleasant.” He asked.

 

“If you have any ideas,” Isak replied.

 

“My bed?”

 

“Even Bech N æsheim, I can’t believe you’re trying to take me to your bed in our first date!”

 

“So it’s a date, then?”

 

“It can be whatever you want,” Isak answered. In that moment, he felt something pulling from his navel and he knew that he was Disapparating with Even.

  

___________

 

“I thought you couldn’t Disapparate inside the school?” Isak asked once they were in Even’s soft mattress. He had his head on Even’s chest, while the Vör student had his arm around Isak’s neck and his hand on his hair. They had been kissing for a while now, stopping to talk about random stuff. Although the curtains were shut, Even had cast the Silencing charm just in case someone came in.”

 

“You can’t.” He said before giving Isak a chaste kiss, “But I have my contacts at the Ministry.”

 

“Glad I chose someone who is friends with important people,” Isak replied, and Even laughed. Isak felt the laughter inside Even’s chest, and he could not believe that he was already falling for this guy.

 

“Changing the topic, do you know what the first task is about?” Isak asked.

 

“Not really, I guess that they will tell us twenty minutes before the task begins.”

 

“Are you scared?” 

 

“Yes and no. Like, it’s exciting and terrifying at the same time.”

 

“Even, what happens next?” Isak asked while he lifted his head to kiss Even, eskimo-kissing afterwards while they stared at each other.

 

“If I pass, I do the second task.”

 

“I was talking about us, idiot.”

 

“Oh… Whatever you want.”

 

“I– I want to try and see if this works. But what about Sonja?” Isak muttered against his neck, tickling Even.

 

“Fuck Sonja, it’s over now,” Isak hummed in agreement, “I’m so glad you didn’t say that you wanted me to leave or something,” Even said while he laughed.

 

Isak grabbed Even’s sweater tight, “I’m not letting you go, even if I’m not sure about this.”

 

“You sound like one of those Gomps from those films you don’t like.”

 

“Don’t ruin this moment.”

 

“Okay, I can stay quiet.”

 

And that’s what they did, they stayed there for hours kissing and hugging, talking and getting to know each other better. Isak had never felt so comfortable in another person’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ending was kinda abrupt, sorry!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The First Task takes place, Isak ends up heartbroken but every scar can be healed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit longer than the previous chapters. Sorry it took longer, I was busy and wanted to reread it and changing some stuff before posting. As usual, cultural references are explained at the end.

It was finally the day of the first task, which was to take place after lunch. The Quidditch field had been enchanted so that all the students could easily fit in. Eva, Jonas and Isak had already left the castle and were going to look for some seats for them and their friends. Jonas took the chance to ask Isak about his love interest.

 

“Hmmm… Yeah, we met and all of that.” He didn’t want to give too much away, not until it was ‘official’.

 

“Wait, what did I miss?” Eva asked while she kept walking down the valley.

 

“Isak met with Even,” Jonas explained.

 

Eva’s jaw dropped and then she looked at him. “So you two are together now?”

 

Iska sighed, “No, we’re not.”

 

“We need to meet him,” Eva said, to which Jonas nodded. “We’ll have dinner with him or something.”

 

“You sound like my parents,” Isak complained.

 

“Isak, we  _ are  _ your parents,” Jonas replied with a grin on his face. “Anyways, hope you two become a thing, if that’s what you want.”

 

“Can we talk about something else?” Isak said, “What do you think this task is all about?” They had finally reached the stadium.

 

Eva sat on a seat and saved some more for their friends, who weren’t there yet. “I’m sure that they need to take something. It’s what the first task is normally all about.”

 

“How do you know that?” Jonas asked, frowning.

 

“The library, Jonas.”

 

In that moment someone grabbed Eva from behind and shrieked. “Magnus, stop it! It’s not funny!” The girl shouted. All their friends were there, as well as all the students from the three schools. Everyone went silent when Hildr stood in the middle of the field. She placed her wand against her cheek and started speaking.

 

“Welcome, everybody, to the first task of the Triwizard Tournament!” The students answered cheering.

 

“Can we sit here? We lost our friends from Hogwarts.” Ron asked Noora, who had three seats free next to her.

 

“Yeah, sure.” Noora said while the Golden Trio sat next to her.

 

“Now, I’m sure that you’re expecting me to explain what this is all about, but today we have a very special guest who will do so. Please, welcome the Norwegian Minister of Magic, Irene Ibsen!” A round of applause followed the appearance of the Minister, who walked to the middle of the field, where the headmistress was standing.

 

“Welcome to the Triwizard Tournament, everyone. And welcome to Norway, for those of you who have travelled from other countries. Now, I’m sure that you can see me, am I correct? Well, the three students who will face this challenge cannot see anything here, it’ll be pitch dark for them. They can’t see you either. You will obviously be able to see everything they do, but they will only find darkness, and a creature hidden. When the first task begins, this field will resemble a cave. Why a cave? Each student will have to fight a jötunn.” Whispers travelled through the seats. “Our international students might be wondering what a jötunn is. Well, they are, basically, giants. They like living in dark places such as caves, and if exposed to the sunlight, they can turn into stone, hence why this field has been charmed so that it looks like a cave. Our contestants will have to reach the other side of the cave, where there’s an object that will give them a clue for the second task. This object is, obviously, protected by a giant or giantess. Each contestant has one:  Skaði, Ymir and Þrívaldi. The contestants can use anything they want, even rocks, except for the  _ Accio _ spell or any similar to that one. It’s also forbidden for them to try to Disapparate. Now, let the show begin!” She finished while the crowd cheered.

 

The three contestants passed the task, but not without struggling. Fleur decided to use  _ Lumos _ , but her giant, Ymir, tried to catch the small dot of light that floated in the dark and hit her. She finally decided to use a  _ Patronus _ , which illuminated the whole cave. At the same time, the animal confused the giant, who went after it. She then crossed the whole field, running, until she reached the end.

 

Cedric Diggory wasn’t so lucky, though. He used  _ Incendio _ , trying to create fires all over the cave, the problem was that they extinguished pretty quickly. Since there wasn’t anything else to distract his giantess, the beautiful Skaði, she just focused on him and grabbed him using her huge fist. After moving him around, he threw him brutally to the floor. At first it seemed that he had fainted, but the Hufflepuff finally stood up and, desperately, ran towards the other side of the field.

 

And last, but not least, came Even. Isak was biting his fingernails, scared that something would happen to his…  _ boyfriend _ ? There were some girls behind him with JEG ♡ EVEN posters, but he pretended not to notice. When Even entered the field, he could feel his heart beating hard against his chest.

 

The Norwegian student was smarter than the other two. He just used  _ Lumos solem  _ on his giant, Þrívaldi.  _ I’ve used that one!  _ Hermione Granger exclaimed a few metres away from him. Isak knew what the boy was doing: he wanted to petrify the giant with the sunlight before doing anything else. And that’s what he did. He then just walked around the field, as if he were walking around the castle, causing laughter on the stands. He picked up the object, which Isak couldn’t make out in the distance, among cheers and clapping from the public. Isak was jumping and clapping for him, excited.

 

“Your boyfriend seems clever,” Eva told him, elbowing him. He didn’t deny it.

 

After that, Hildr went to the middle of the field, “Well, no fatal injuries today! The jury already has given the points to each of the competitors. Fleur Delacour has been given 80 points, for coming up with an idea quickly and creating a Patronus in such stressful situation,” she said while Fleur’s score appeared in the air. “Cedric Diggory has been given 60 points, because despite being caught by Skaði, he managed to get away. Even Bech N æsheim has been given 90 points, for using a simple spell that allowed him to win, and fast,” she finished while the stadium roared. Isak could not believe that Even was winning. “The three contestants have now the  _ brísingamen _ , which hides a clue for them. If they discover it, they will be able to participate in the next task. Now, good afternoon everybody, see you in the second task of the Triwizard Tournament.” 

 

Everyone stood up, queueing to leave the stadium. Isak felt how Jonas, who has behind him, placed his hands on his shoulders and leaned so that he could speak in Isak’s ear, “Don’t you want to congratulate Even?” He asked. Isak just nodded and when they left the Quidditch field, he approached the contestants’ tent, where they would be healing them right now. Jonas walked next to him, after telling everyone that Isak had forgotten something and he wanted to help him find it. Still, Isak walked faster than he did. He was a few metres behind when Isak stopped in his feet. Jonas finally saw Even with a girl between his arms, kissing her. Jonas was about to say something, but Isak just turned around and started running, tears streaming down his face.

 

“Isak, come back!” Jonas shouted, but he realized that it was useless.

___________

 

“Isak, open the door!” Vilde said from the other side of the door that led to his bedroom.

 

“Leave me alone, Vilde,” he muttered against the pillow. She probably hadn’t heard them.

 

“Isak? We’re coming in.”  _ We? _

 

“Let me do it,” Noora’s voice said. Isak frowned, “ _ Alohomora _ ,” Noora said, making the door open.

 

Isak glanced at the door and found there all of his friends. “How did you know the password?” He asked.

 

“You told us once when you were drunk,” Mahdi said, “Besides, Vilde would have told us anyways.”

 

Noora, Jonas, Sana, Chris, Vilde, Magnus, Eva and Mahdi were standing on the threshold, although they just came in and sat around him, on his bed, on his roommates’ beds or on the floor.

 

“Jonas told us what happened,” Sana said, to which Isak nodded. He had placed his head on Noora’s shoulders while the girl caressed his back.

 

“He doesn’t know everything,” Isak muttered.

 

“You can tell us now.” Sana said, “If you want.”

 

“So we met and… well, we made out and everything and he told me that his relationship with Sonja was over, yet it seems that he was lying or using me. I told you, Jonas, there was a chance that he could be a dickhead.”

 

“Bro, I’m sure that there’s been a misunderstanding,” Jonas replied.

 

“You saw  _ them _ ,” Isak snapped.

 

“Hey, why don’t we send him a letter? Tell him to meet you right now somewhere, or it’s over,” Magnus proposed.

 

Isak moved his head around, as if he weren’t sure about it.

 

“It’s a good idea,” Chris commented, “We’re a lot of brains here, we can help you. Go and fetch some parchment.” Isak sighed and stood up to rummage in his school bag. He finally found his quill, the ink and some parchment.

 

“Ok, start like this,” Vilde suggested, “ _ Would you like to meet _ -”

 

“Nei! Nei, nei,” Jonas cut him. “We, well,  _ you _ , need to be more straightforward.”

 

It was now Sana’s moment to give him an idea, “Tell him:  _ come or leave _ .”

 

“Isn’t that a bit too straightforward?” Magnus asked. And then everyone was shouting and trying to say what they thought was the best message.

 

“Guys!” Isak finally shouted, and silence fell in the room. “Why not “ _ Even, can we meet and talk about us? _ ”

 

“Nah, it looks like you are desperate,” Jonas said, “ _ Cloisters. 18:00. Or it’s over _ . So it looks like you’re the one in control.”

 

Isak nodded while he wrote it down on the parchment with his quill, sticking his tongue out while he wrote. “Shall I add  _ – Isak _ ?”

 

“Nei!” His friends replied, to which he raised his hands in surrender.

 

Magnus went to one of the small windows of the tower and opened it, whistling. “We need a  Hábrók,” he said. In a few minutes, the huge hawk came flying towards the tower and entered the room. Isak folded his letter and placed it in the animal’s beak before saying Even’s name out loud so that the bird could find him. The Hábrók approached the window and flew, soaring in the sky. Magnus then shut the small curtain that covered the window.

 

“And now we wait?” Chris asked.

 

“And now we wait,” Isak sighed.

 

Isak and his group of friends sat there waiting for a reply. Isak knew that they cared, that they weren’t there just for the drama, but for him it was more than just gossip. Not even ten minutes had passed when they heard something, or  _ someone _ , knocking on the window covered by the curtain.

 

“What the fuck?” Magnus said. He stood up and opened another window, although he couldn’t see that much. “I don’t want you to freak out, but I think that Even is on his fucking broom outside the tower.”

 

Isak, startled, stood up. “Out, everyone!” Sana, Chris and Jonas obeyed immediately and went to the door.

 

Vilde groaned, “Can’t we just stay in the other beds hidden? I promise we won’t make any noise!”

 

“Nei! Nei, Vilde,” Isak said. Vilde was about to stamp her feet on the floor when Noora just grabbed her by her shoulder and dragged her to the door. Eva and Magnus followed suit.

 

“Good luck, mate,” Mahdi said before leaving and closing the door behind him.

 

Isak breathed in and went to the window. After removing the curtain, he saw Even floating in the air. He then opened the door and Even took his wand out to broaden the window’s frame, so that he could get in.

 

“What an entrance,” Isak muttered one the boy was standing in his room.

 

“Like the ones in those Gomp films you don’t like,” Even said, and Isak showed a shy smile.

 

Without hesitation, Isak approached Even and started kissing him. The younger boy, on tiptoes, placed his arms around Even’s neck, while the contestant’s tongue entered his mouth. Even placed his arm around Isak’s waist while he groaned in the kiss. He then broke the kiss and started kissing and biting Isak’s neck until he found his weak point, and Isak could feel his knees tremble. 

 

Even started to pull from Isak’s T-shirt hem until he took it off. He then pushed the boy against the mattress and Isak stared at him with his eyes full of lust, his pupils so dark that they resembled two wells at night. He caressed Isak’s sides with his hands, feeling the ribs underneath the flesh, and then kissed Isak’s neck again as Isak shivered when Even licked a stripe along his neck. The older student grabbed Isak by his wrists and pinned his arms over the boy’s head, holding them by the wrists with one hand. Even travelled down, kissing his collarbone and chest, focusing on Isak’s nipples, which were now perky. Isak let out some small gasps, and Even smiled against the skin, knowing that he was the one who caused that reaction on the boy.

 

Even licked Isak’s navel while the boy writhed underneath him, arching his back to get more friction. He finally unbuttoned Isak’s jeans and pulled them down, along with Isak’s boxers. He looked up, his eyes completely dark, and Isak just nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Irene Ibsen (1901 - 1985) was a Norwegian novelist and playwright.
> 
> Jötunn: As it's explained in the chapter, it's basically a giant. Three of them are mentioned: Ymir, Skaði and Þrívaldi.
> 
> Þrívaldi: One of the giants; in some sources it's mentioned that he had 9 heads. Thor killed him.
> 
> Skaði: Known for her beauty, she's also a jötunn and a goddess associated with bowhunting, skiing, winter and mountains.
> 
> Ymir: He's the fist giant, the father of all of them.
> 
> Brísingamen: A necklace that belongs to Freyja, a Norse goddess.
> 
> Hábrók: In the Edda, the Hábrók is described as "the best hawk", but nothing else is known about this creature. That's why I decided to play a bit with it and suing it as the equivalent of Hogwarts' owls.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak and Even are official now and the latter might have the clue for the second task.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo, it's finally here! Sorry it took so long, I was sick and not in the mood. Here we have some more evak and content related with the Triwizard Tournament. As always, cultural references explained at the end.

Isak woke up the next morning cuddled against a warm body and feeling soft kisses on the back of his neck. At first he didn’t know what was happening, but then he remembered what had happened the previous night. Smiling, he turned around to find Even, who took the chance to kiss him on the lips.

 

“Good morning,” Isak said.

 

“Good morning, Isak,” Even said with a fond smile. Isak buried his head between Even’s neck and shoulder.

 

“You were amazing yesterday at the task,” Isak whispered while Even played with his hair.

 

“You too,” Even replied, to which Isak rose his head, frowning. “I mean, with the letter and that.”

 

“Oh, thanks, I guess. My friends helped me out.”

 

“Yeah, I heard Vilde say that she wanted to see or something. Thank Óðinn she didn’t,” Even said, laughing at his joke, although Isak just blushed.

 

“So… Is it finally over between you and Sonja?” Isak asked while he played with Even’s fingers.

 

“Yes, it is. It’s _us_ now.” Even finished the sentence with a kiss.

 

“Glad to hear that.”

 

“Me too, really. She was too controlling. And now I’m with the cutest and hottest student of Ásgarðr.”

 

Isak giggled, ”Is that me?” He asked, to which Even hummed in response.

 

“That’s what I first thought when I first noticed you,” Even explained.

 

“And when did you notice me?” Isak asked, raising his eyebrows.

 

“Like… two years ago? I had a crush on you since the day I saw you.”

 

Isak opened his mouth, about to say something, yet he didn’t make any sounds. “And you didn’t say anything?” He finally said.

 

“Well, I thought you were straight.” Isak placed his hand over his chest, as if he were offended. “Anyways, not that I don’t want to be romantic, but don’t you have any lessons now?” Even asked, “We should go downstairs and have some breakfast.”

 

And that’s what they did, but not before a hot steamy shower in the communal showers of the House of Snotra, where Isak ended kneeling on the floor and giving a blowjob to his boyfriend. _His boyfriend_. Isak could not believe that this was actually happening to him.

 

Isak knew what was going to happen when Even and him crossed the doors of Valhöll holding hands. He could feel everyone staring at them. In the mornings they were allowed to sit anywhere, so Isak and his friends always had breakfast together. Isak spotted them, Vilde about to start clapping and Jonas smiling at him. The rest pretended that they weren’t looking, although Sana had a knowing grin on her face.

 

“Do you want to meet my friends?” Isak asked, and Even nodded, all smiles.

 

The two boys approached Isak’s friends, who looked up at them. Isak could feel other students from other tables staring at them. The school’s contestant had broken up with his girlfriend for a _boy_. It didn’t happen every day.

 

“Hei. So… This is Even,” Isak said. Even greeted everyone while Magnus kept talking about how cool it was that Isak was dating one of the contestants.

 

“I wanted to stay and support you but Isak didn’t let me,” Vilde said while she shook Even’s had, who sat next to her, Isak sitting between Even and Sana.

 

“Oh, trust me, it’s better that you didn’t,” Even said with a cheeky smile while he applied some butter on a toast. They all laughed at the joke, although it took a few more seconds for Vilde to get it. Isak rolled his eyes.

 

“Will you ever stop telling that joke?” Isak asked.

 

“Never. Imagine poor Vilde traumatized.”

 

“So it’s official, right?” Noora asked.

 

“It is,” Even answered.

 

Mahdi sighed, “Thank Óðinn. We’ve had too much of Isak whining.”

 

“Yeah, and he even tried to deny that he had a crush on you,” Jonas told Even.

 

“Oh, don’t worry, I knew he had a crush on me,” Even said before kissing Isak on the cheek, earning a few _aaaws_ from their friends.

 

“Anyways, me and Vilde have Herbology, we’d better hurry, it takes ages to put those uniforms on,” Eva said, annoyed, while she stood up.

 

“I have Care of Magical Creatures,” Even told her while he finished his toast, “I can go with you two to the greenhouses.”

 

Vilde smiled at him and then looked at Isak, “He’s so nice! Don’t let him go!”

 

Even laughed at the girl’s comment while he cupped Isak’s chin, who was still sitting, and kissed him, wiping some strawberry jam the boy had on his dimple with his thumb. “You’re so fucking hot, Isak,” he said while he left with Eva and Vilde, walking backwards, looking at Isak until he had no choice but to turn around so that he wouldn’t fall.

 

“And you finally got laid,” Sana said while she looked at Isak with a smile on her face. Isak could tell that his friend was happy for him.

 

___________

 

“Are you going to help Even with the second task?” Jonas asked Isak while he poured some Murtlap tentacle in his cauldron. They had been divided into groups of three, and Isak, Jonas and Noora were _attempting_ to brew the Invisibility Potion. Sana, Mahdi and Magnus, on the other hand, were trying to brew the Fatiguing Potion.

 

“I think we can’t do that,” Isak said while he stirred their potion, which did not have the colour that their textbook mentioned.

 

“Yes, you can,” Noora added, not looking at them. She was making sure that they’d followed the steps correctly. She finally closed the book and glanced at Isak, “ _Teachers_ can’t help students, but we can help contestants if we want, there’s no rule against it.”

 

“Well, what is he supposed to do with that necklace?” Isak asked her.

 

“I don’t know, but I think that the _brísingamen_ is the only thing he needs for the clue,” Noora concluded.

 

“No offense, Noora, but we already knew that,” Jonas said. “Dude, tell him that if he needs our help we are there for him.”

 

“I guess, although I’m sure that he’s the kind of guy who wants to do it on his own,” Isak said, to which Noora snorted.

 

“You guess, but you don’t know. You can’t do _everything_ on your own, sometimes you need people around you,” the girl said. “I mean, one brain can think on its own, but the more brains, the better.”

 

“Well, I guess I’ll tell him,” Isak said while he peeled some ingredients, throwing them inside the cauldron. “Look, the colour is changing!” He was right, the liquid already had a black tone, although it wasn’t as dark as the book specified. In that moment, though, the teacher asked them to turn in a sample so that she could grade their potion.

 

“What do you have now?” Magnus asked them when the group had reunited in the corridor outside the classroom. They were waiting for Jonas, who had stayed behind talking with Professor Bárðr about his essay. “Me and Jonas have Divination,” Isak told them, and Noora rolled her eyes. She hated the subject with so much passion, she couldn’t help it. She didn’t like the teacher or his method, and she basically loathed the content of the subject in general. “You two have fun there,” Noora said, “We all have Arithmancy. Well, Eva and Sana have Old Norse. Scripts, old texts and all that stuff. See you!”

 

Isak found himself standing alone in the middle of the corridor. Jonas’ essay on the use of unicorn blood for brewing potions kinda sucked. Isak got it, though, his friend wrote it on a Friday night when they got drunk, it’s not like it was going to be perfect.

 

“Hei,” a deep voice whispered in Isak’s ear. The boy jumped and turned around to find Even, who laughed and placed his arms around Isak’s small waist. “How is my _boyfriend_?” He said before kissing him on the cheek.

 

Isak smiled while he stared at Even. He still could not believe his luck. “Your _boyfriend_ is doing great. I mean, you have just seen him.”

 

“I had to see him again. Those things you did in the shower this morning, dude.”

 

“What about it?” Isak asked. He could feel his cheeks blushing.

 

“I couldn’t concentrate. I was in Care of Magical Creatures and I got a boner.”

 

“Meet me in the bathroom of the third floor after the next lesson and I’ll do it again.”

 

“Great,” Even said with a smile.

 

“Even Bech Næsheim, I hope you’re not dating me for sex,” Isak giggled.

 

“Of course not! Also, what about a make out session this evening? Not tonight, though, we have Astronomy and it seems that we might catch a glimpse of Máni.”

 

“So you’re leaving me for another man?” Isak joked.

 

“You can be so silly. I’m so lucky. Anyways, see you in an hour, Valtersen,” Even said with a wink before leaving.

 

___________

 

“Isak, I’m gonna…” Even muttered between gasps. He had his back against the toilet door, Isak between his legs, the older student pulling Isak’s strands of hair. Finally, he did as he promised, releasing his seed. Isak used his wand to clean themselves and stood up.

 

“What an amazing mouth,” Even said before kissing him.

 

“You’ll get to kiss it again this evening. Shall we go back to our lessons?”

 

“I wish we didn’t have to,” Even said while he opened the door.

 

The couple left the bathroom and they were now in the corridor. “By the way, Even, my friends offered help for the second task.”

  
“How sweet of them. They could be useful, I don’t know what to do with that damn necklace. From what I read, in every tournament the object of the first task has the clue for the second one, yet I don’t see where it could be.”

 

“We could try to sort it out this evening. Then you’ll have plenty of time to prepare the second task.”

 

“Deal, tell your friends to go to your Common Room. But at half past eight or something, I want some time for ourselves,” Even said while he cupped Isak’s chin, kissing him again. “See you later, babe.”

___________

 

Isak was laying on one of the sofas of his Common Room, in front of the fire. He had Even on top of him, and they had been lazily kissing for a while now. From time to time they could hear the giggles of girls who passed by, but they didn’t interrupt their kissing session. He had placed his legs around Even’s waist, making sure that the older student didn’t go. Even groaned in the kiss while Isak’s fingers danced around Even’s mane of hair. Even broke the kiss and started biting Isak’s neck, sucking afterwards to mark his boyfriend.

 

“You’re gonna leave a mark there,” Isak complained while his hand travelled down Even’s spine, feeling each vertebrae under his fingers.

 

“That’s what I want,” Even said against the skin he was biting.

 

“Hello, lovebirds!” Magnus said while he entered the Common Room, followed by all of their friends.

 

“I guess it’s over,” Isak groaned, and Even laughed in return, getting off the boy.

 

“I feel like we just missed the fun part,” Eva said while she placed her bag on a table. Noora sat on the floor with Mahdi and Chris while Jonas and Sana sat next to the golden couple, Vilde and Magnus occupying another sofa.

 

“Thank you for coming, I really appreciate it,” Even said. “Sorry we got carried away. So, any ideas about the necklace? They could be useful.”

 

“Mahdi said we ought to use spells or something on it,” Jonas said.

 

“Cedric told me he had used many and it didn’t work,” Even replied while he shook his head.

 

“Wait, you’re in touch with the _enemy_?” Magnus asked him in disbelief, to which Even smiled.

 

“He’s not the enemy, Magnus. Also, the poor lad almost ended sleeping in healer Skrulle’s office, and that’s something I don’t recommend to anybody.”

 

Eva stood up and started walking around in circles while she licked her thumb, which she did whenever she tried to focus. “If no charm works on the necklace, then the clue must be somewhere visible or, if not, it must ‘appear’ with a natural reaction. Like, imagine that you put in in the water and it starts singing a melody that contains the clue.”

 

“Isn’t that a bit too difficult to guess?” Chris asked, and Magnus nodded in agreement.

 

“This is the Triwizard Tournament, it’s not going to be easy.” Noora told her, “Probably the history of that necklace tells the way to find the clue.”

 

“Shall I go to the library again?” Even asked, and Noora was about to reply when Eva went running to the table where she had left her bag.

 

“What?” Isak asked, and Eva stopped looking inside her bag.

 

“ _Brísingamen_! It makes sense!” She told everyone eagerly, moving her arms in the air.

 

“No, it doesn’t,” Jonas said.

 

Eva rolled her eyes, “Yes, it does! Even, I need the necklace! Now!” She said to the contestant while she got a book out of her bag.

 

“Wow, you’re bossy, aren’t you?” Isak said.

 

Eva stopped and looked at him, “Isak Valtersen, if you say something more about me you’ll have to help your boyfriend on your own.”

 

“Isak, don’t play with fire,” Even said, laughing, while he handled Eva the necklace.

 

“That’s what we’re going to do, play with fire!” She said with a knowing smile while she threw the necklace towards the fireplace. Everything felt like a slow-motion scene after that. Noora and Even stood up to try and catch it, while Isak buried his head on his hands. The rest looked at the scene while Magnus covered his eyes and Sana flinched.

 

The necklace fell on the fire, and they all turned around to look at Eva. “What on Níu Heimar are you doing?” Vilde asked while she stood up.

 

“The key is _brísingr_!” Eva exclaimed while she flipped through a book. Sana hit her forehead with her hand, as if it were the most obvious thing. Meanwhile, the necklace, still in the fire, kept getting darker.

 

“Eva, no offense,” Even said, “But nobody knows what you are talking about, except for Sana.”

 

Eva groaned, “This is why Old Norse should be compulsory for all students. _Brísingr_ is a poetic word for _fire_ in Old Norse, and it appears in many manuscripts. Look, I found the page.”

 

_“The name of the necklace has been derived from Old Norse brísingr , a poetic term for "fire" or "amber" mentioned in the anonymous versified word-lists appended to many manuscripts of the Prose Edda , making Brísingamen "gleaming torc", "sunny torc", or the like. However, Brísingr can also be an ethnonym , in which case Brísinga men is "torque of the Brísings";”_

 

“Wait, so the etymology is uncertain?” Mahdi asked.

 

“Yes, but we had to try,” Eva snapped back. She’d take it personally if anyone attacked her.

 

Noora pointed at Eva and then at the fire, “Are you telling me that we’ve just thrown the necklace into the fire without knowing it brícwhatever means fire or not?” She asked.

 

“Noora, don’t reprimand her,” Chris, who was in front of the fire, said, “Eva was right.” They all looked at the girl and approached the fire, trying to properly see the necklace. The necklace had now a dark red tone, and some symbols had appeared on its surface.

 

“Aren’t those runes or some shit?” Isak, with his chin on Even’s shoulder, asked.

 

“Younger Futhark, Isak.” Sana explained, “The alphabet used between the 8th and 12th century for writing in Old Norse.”

 

“Could you two translate it for me?” Even asked, “I never really studied Old Norse. Kinda regret it now.

 

“Of course we can!” Eva said with a warm smile on her face, “That’s why we are here. If someone could get it out of the fireplace…”

 

“ _Wingardium Leviosa_ ,” Vilde whispered, her wand in her hand. They all moved away so that the girl could move the necklace around.

 

“Leave it floating on the table so that me and Sana can work with it without touching it,” Eva ordered. Vilde obeyed and once she left the necklace floating she hugged Even, “I can’t believe I’ve just helped a contestant!” she said happily, and Even replied with a warm laughter.

 

“Now, you can all sit in silence so that me and Eva can translate the inscription,” Sana said while she sat next to the table with the necklace floating in the air. Eva was already copying the runes on a parchment and had her dictionary open on the table.

 

They all obeyed, waiting eagerly for their friends, who seemed to take their time. Whenever one of them tried to ask them something, one of the two girls told them to shut up unless they wanted them to fuck it up.

  
After what felt like hours, the two girls reviewed what they had written down among whispers, giving their backs to their friends.

 

“Ok, we’ve got it,” Eva announced.

 

“Read it out loud, then” Jonas asked anxiously, which was how everyone felt in that room.

 

Sana cleared her throat and started reading:

 

_in the world that lays between day and night_

_in the twilight existing between darkness and light_

_your light of hope you’ll find_

_but beware_

_for only one hour you have_

_unless you wish in dark coldness die_

  


“Not the best translation, but it works,” Sana said when she finished reading.

 

“Is this supposed to help us?” Chris said out loud, although everyone was thinking exactly the same.

 

“Wait, I’ve got it!” Even said while everyone looked at him. “I think that the second task might take place in Gjöll. It makes sense”

 

“Can you give me the text?” Jonas asked Sana. He read the text again while everyone else talked with each other, looking for a connection between Gjöll and the inscription. “It makes sense, I think, although it’s a huge metaphor. ‘Day’ and ‘night’ represent life and death, and so do ‘darkness’ and ‘light’. So it means that the place separates the world of those who are alive and those who are dead. And what’s the gate to the underworld?”

 

“The river of Gjöll,” Mahdi and Eva whispered at the same time, as if it were obvious.

 

“Exactly,” Jonas said, proud of himself. “Now, Even, you just need to find a way to breathe underwater for an hour.”

 

“I guess, but I don’t know how. I could try without anything, although I’d probably die.”

 

“The boy who couldn’t hold his breath underwater,” Isak said, giggling.

 

“Oh, I’m pretty sure I can hold my breath for longer than you do,” Even told his boyfriend with a smile on his face while he caressed Isaks’ back.

 

“No need to be corny now, it’s sad for us who are alone,” Vilde said from behind.

 

“Anyways,” Noora added, “You have plenty of time to find that out, it’s only been one day since the first task, and the second one is in months.”

 

“Yep,” Magnus said, “Our job here is done, even if I haven’t done that much. Time for dinner, I guess. You two can keep kissing on the sofa.”

 

They were all about to leave, Eva and Sana putting Eva’s books in her bag. “I’m so glad you helped me out,” Even told the two girls, “I wouldn’t have guessed it without your help.”

 

Sana smiled at him and hugged him, “It’s okay, really. We offered ourselves to help, it’s not like Isak blackmailed us or anything, we actually wanted to do something for you.” Everyone else had left except for the two girls, “Anyways, see you around,” Sana said while she approached the entrance with Eva on her side.

 

The Common Room was empty again, and Even turned around, looking for Isak. “Are you up to a second round before I leave?” He asked while he rose an eyebrow. Isak just smiled and jumped towards Even, who managed to place his hands on Isak’s bum, although they both fell to the floor, now Isak on top of him.

 

“I’m also up for a third round,” Isak said while he closed the space between their lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Máni: In Norse mythology, Máni is the personification of the Moon, represented by a man. He's the brother of Sól, who represents the Sun.
> 
> Níu Heimar: This means "The nine worlds", since in Norse cosmology it was considered that there were nine different worlds. The expression I've made up would be the equivalent of "What on Earth are you doing?"
> 
> Younger Futhark: Younger Futhark is a runic alphabet, "son" of Elder Futhark. It was used to write in Old Norse.
> 
> Gjöll: A river that separates the world of the living from the world of the dead. It's like the river Styx in Greek mythology. Dead souls had to cross Gjöll in order to go to the underworld.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before the second task, the students of Ásgarðr, Hogwarts and Beauxbatons have a Ball to attend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is chapter 6, the Yule Ball! The next one will be the second task, so I'm sure that this will have 8 or 9 chapter in total.
> 
> By the way, this is how I imagined Even's and Isak's robes for the ball: https://68.media.tumblr.com/95dc6bc1bfbf41ecac9b0f6e2ec7eaac/tumblr_opws0l1ijn1unfituo2_1280.png (Thank you, Gullruten)
> 
> As usual, cultural references at the end.

December had arrived, and now the school and its forests were covered in a thick layer of snow, resembling  Niflheim **.** This forced the students to stay inside during their free time, unless they wanted to freeze.

 

Isak’s relationship with Even had developed, and it was going great. They got to know each other better, spent time together and with their friends, kissed in dark corners and in public, and they had sex  **一** which, by the way, was  _ amazing _ **一** either in Isak’s or in Even’s bed, to the annoyance of their roommates. They also studied together in the library, a place Isak wasn’t used to visiting, although they spent more time kissing against the bookshelves than studying. Isak still had insomnia, although it was easier to fall asleep when Even was spooning him. However, Isak still liked to wander around the castle at night, but now Even went with him, even if the older boy was about to fall asleep. Their goal was to make out in every room of the castle at night, although they knew it was impossible.

 

That morning, Hildr announced during breakfast that those students above the age of fourteen would have to meet with their Head of House for more information regarding the Triwizard Tournament. Of course, the day was followed with rumours about those meetings, although nobody really knew what they were all about.

 

“What if they’re going to cancel it?” Vilde asked Eva and Isak in their way to their lesson of Defence Against the Dark Arts.

 

“I don’t think so,” Eva said, “I’m sure it’s about the Yule Ball, which everyone has seemed to have forgotten, even if we were told about it at the beginning of the school year. The contestants dance with their partner and then everyone else has to dance as well.”

 

Was Eva saying that Isak would have to dance with Even in front of the whole school? Isak couldn’t really dance, only bump his head around. And this was  _ official _ . He’d make a fool of himself not only in front of the whole school, but also in the presence of Hogwarts and Beauxbatons. Wait, what if Even didn’t want to go with him?

 

“Isak, wake up!” Vilde said while she shook his shoulder. The boy reacted and looked at her, then glancing at Eva. They had arrived to the classroom and he hadn’t even noticed. “The meeting is after the last lesson, you’re coming with me, right?”

 

Isak looked at her as if she were speaking Old Norse, “Yeah, sure,” he muttered after a while.

___________

 

“The Triwizard Tournament is not only about tasks, it’s also about making friends from the international wizarding community. That’s why, in December, during the Tournament, the Yule Ball is organized.” Professor Kolskeggr said in the classroom where he had reunited all the students from Snotra, “This means that you’ll have to dress  _ properly _ for the evening, and I expect good behaviour from all of the students of this school. Those above the age of fourteen can attend, and they’ll have a partner for the night: your friend, your boyfriend, your girlfriend, or even your classmate. And if it’s a student from other school, well, then you have the chance to practice your English and French skills. Any questions?”

 

“Do we have to actually dance?” A ginger boy asked from the end of the room. The classroom laughed.

 

“I am afraid you have to. If you can’t, you still have three weeks to learn. The ball also includes some modern music at the end, but I expect you to be there the whole night. You can leave now.” All students stood up, chattering with each other about the Yule Ball. Honestly, Isak didn’t know how to feel about it. Did he have to ask Even for the ball, or was it assumed that they were going together?

 

“Aren’t you excited!?” Vilde asked them while they abandoned the classroom. “We need to go to Gastropnir to buy or robes and dresses and everything else we need. And we also need to buy some make up, right? And high-heels! There’s so much to do!”

 

“We don’t even have a partner, Vilde,” Isak said while they walked through the corridor. The girl stopped walking, and so did Chris, and she just looked at Isak as if he were dumb.

 

“Aren’t you going with Even?” She asked.

 

“Well, I haven’t asked him and he hasn’t asked me.”

 

“Isak, you’re  _ obviously _ going with him. You’re  _ boyfriends _ ! It’s kinda obvious. And you’ll get to open the ceremony, how cool is that!?”

 

“Uh… Super cool if I don’t fall over,” Isak muttered.

 

“Oh, trust me, it’ll be okay. Shall we go to our Common Room?” Chris asked them, “We have nothing better to do.”

 

“You go,” Isak said, “I’m going to look for Even. See you later,” He said before leaving.

 

Isak walked for a while, but he couldn’t find Even anywhere, so he decided to send him a letter through a  Hábrók; He went to the building where the school had all the hawks. Since there was no corridor that connected that building with the castle, he had to go out, with all the snow around him and the cold wind caressing his face. The building, which had a cylindrical shape, was quite high, probably because the birds needed the height in order to fly. He was trying to climb the stairs, which were covered with ice and snow, but he had stop every once in awhile, lest he fell. He climbed the end of the stairs , which was not frozen, running, and he bumped into a body. This time it was different, because he knew that the fragrance belonged to Even.

 

“I was looking for you,” Isak said against Even’s chest.

 

“Well, you found me. I have just sent a letter to my parents,” Even said while he placed his arms around Isak’s waist. Even had rosy cheeks due to the weather, which heightened his blue eyes. “What is so urgent?” Even asked while Isak took a step back so that they could talk properly.

 

Isak looked at his boyfriend and then to the floor, and he decided to ask him, it’d be awkward if he pretended he had nothing to tell him. He took a deep breath and said it:

 

“Willyogotheallwime?” He said.

 

“Is that Old Norse?” Even chuckled.

 

“Sorry… Will you go to the Ball with me?” Isak asked.

 

Even frowned, “What? Of course I’m going with you, babe! I thought you had assumed it,” He said while he cupped Isak’s cheeks.

 

“I can’t dance,” Isak said.

 

“Oh, bullshit. If you want, I can take the lead, okay? Now, if you want we can go a week before the Ball to  Gastropnir and buy or robes. I’m sure you look sexy as fuck with one of those.”

 

“You’ll have to wait until that day to see that,” Isak said with a cheeky smile. It surprised him how quickly Even could change his mood.

 

“See you tonight?” Even asked him.

 

“I have to finish an essay for Transfiguration.” Isak pouted. “Maybe another day.”

  
  
“Okay. Can’t wait for the Ball,” He said before  _ eating _ Isak’s face. 

___________

The weeks that followed were absolute madness. Girls asking boys for the Ball, boys asking girls for the same reason, boys asking boys and girls asking girls. However, not everyone was lucky and from time to time there was someone crying at the corridor or at the Common Rooms.

 

Eva was obviously going to the Ball with Jonas, and Sana had been asked out by Yousef, who was friends with her brother. It turned out that he shared room with Even. Mahdi and Chris got their partners from Hogwarts, while Noora accepted to go with a French student. At first she refused, since he had asked her in Vallhöll, in front of all the students, and she said that it was a sexist manner of putting pressure on women. The boy, though, tried again in a more private space, which earned him a yes from the girl. Vilde had accepted to go with Magnus, something that had surprised the whole group. Even Magnus was shocked.

 

Gastropnir was a village near  Ásgarðr known for being the only town in Norway populated only by wizards. The school allowed its students to visit the village twice a month, and with the Tournament that hadn’t changed. Now that the Ball was coming, even more people were eager to go, since many needed to buy their robes for the special night. Some students, though, were sent their robes from home, and sometimes that wasn’t the best choice. Ronald Weasley, who was going to the Ball with Hermione Granger, got a suit which had probably been sewn in the 19th century, and a girl who shared her room with Sana got a dress her grandmother wore when she graduated from Ásgarðr.

 

Isak was now going to  Gastropnir with Even to buy their suits, walking amidst the snow with their scarves around their necks. Isak had snow in his hair, and so did Even, but they had both forgotten their woolen hats in the castle.

 

Even was a few metres behind the younger boy, “Isak, turn around!” The Snotra student sighed and did as his boyfriend asked, only to have a snowball thrown at his face.

 

“Oh, you don’t do that to me. I’m the king of snowball fights!” Isak said while he took some snow from the floor and made a ball with his hands. He then threw it at Even, who tried to dodge, but he miserably failed and Isak hit him in his face as well.

 

“Fy faen, Isak!” Even said while he kneeled on the floor, covering his left eye with his hands. Isak hurried up and kneeled next to him. He wanted to see if he had hurt his eye. “I think there was a small stone inside that ball,” Even told him. “Are you okay?” The tone of Isak’s voice showed that he was worried, although his face completely changed when Even started laughing. “Even!” He groaned. “I just wanted you to stop so that I could kiss you,” Even said while he kissed Isak, who rolled his eyes as if he could not believe how  _ corny _ his boyfriend was. “Look, Even, I highly appreciate it, but I’m freezing my ass here and I’d rather be in a warm shop.” Even laughed before standing up.

  
  


“Do you like this one?” Even asked Isak. They were now in the changing booth in their underwear, and they had put on around four different suits each.

 

“Put it on,” Isak said, and Even obeyed. “A tuxedo? Isn’t that too American?”

 

“Actors were it to the Oscars,” Even said while he put his bowtie on. “Don’t you like it?”

 

“I don’t know what that Oscars thing is,” Isak said while he hugged him from behind, “ And it’s not that, I mean, you look fucking great, as usual, I just expected you to wear something more traditional…”

 

“Are  _ you _ wearing a traditional robe?”

 

“Not really,” Isak said while he put the grey shirt on. His bum was still visible, and Even took the chance to slap it, “Not here, Even!” Isak squeaked while he buttoned his shirt, getting onto the trousers afterwards. He finally put the suit jacket on while Even ogled him. “So what do you think?”

 

“I told you I was sure that you’d look sexy as fuck in a suit. And you do. Also, that dark olive green enhances your eye colour.”

 

“Do we buy these?” Isak asked, and Even just nodded in agreement.

___________

 

“Suddenly I want to bang you both. You look like princes!” Jonas said when Isak and Even walked down the stairs of the Entrance Hall. The day had finally come, and they had all decided to meet there before entering Valhöll. Eva, Noora and Jonas were already there, but the rest was nowhere to be seen. Eva and Noora, in their dresses, were talking with the latter’s partner while Jonas and Isak congratulated each other on their looks.

 

Noora was laughing at something the boy had said when she turned around and saw Even. She approached, leaving Eva talking with her date. “Even, Hildr is looking for you two like crazy. We are all supposed to enter Valhöll now and the contestants and their partners must wait outside to enter together.”

 

“Do you know where Cedric and Fleur are?” Even asked, but the girl did not have the chance to answer because someone shouted Even’s name. Among the crowd that was going to the hall, Even saw Cedric Diggory’s head. The two contestants were standing with their partners on the other side of the room. “Okay, I guess we should go there with them,” Even said while he held Isak’s hand, caressing it with his thumb. “See you later!”

 

“Hildr was so  _ wogied _ ,” Fleur commented when the two boys approached the group, “You  _ age _ the first ones.”

 

“Næsheim!” Another voice said from behind. They all turned around to find the headmistress. “I see that not all the rumours are lies.” She said looking from Even to Isak, “You two are the first to enter the hall, followed by Beauxbatons and then Hogwarts. Everyone is already inside, so get ready.”

 

Isak and Even stood in front of the main door of the hall holding hands, followed by Fleur and Roger Davies and Cedric and Cho Chang. Isak sighed, and Even rubbed his thumb over his boyfriend’s forehand. The doors opened to a crowd cheering. Even looked at Isak, who nodded, and they both entered Valhöll.

 

Among cheers, Isak looked around the hall, which had a completely different look: the floor resembled ice, as well as the walls, and there were Christmas trees covered in magic snow all over the room. There was also an orchestra on a stage and one area with small tables and chairs. When Isak realized, he was with Even at the centre of the hall, surrounded by the other contestants.

 

Even smiled at him while he placed his hand around Isak’s waist. The younger student placed his hand on Even’s shoulder and held Even’s hand with his free hand, although he didn’t know what he was doing. Isak saw Jonas and Eva, who were standing among the crowd, giving him a thumbs up. They really behaved as if they were his parents.

 

The music started playing and Even took the lead, moving them around. Isak almost stepped on Even, though the contestant smiled at him again, his way to tell him that it was okay. Hildr and Dumbledore started dancing together, and that’s when everyone knew that they could do the same. Students started dancing around them, and Isak felt better now that they weren’t staring at him. Sana and Yousef approached them while dancing.

 

“Surprisingly, you didn’t fuck it up,” Sana said while Yousef spinned her around.

 

“How lovely, Sana,” Isak told her. The pace of the music was now slower and Isak had placed his head on Even’s chest.

 

“I was trying to be nice!” She said, “You know, sometimes it might come across as rude. Hey, why don’t we swap partners?”

 

“Okay, but I’m dancing with Yousef,” Even said, all smiles.

 

“Sorry, Sana, I get Even,” Yousef said while he placed his arm around Even’s waist, “A roommate is a roommate.” 

 

Even and Yousef danced together for a while, and Isak and Sana did the same, Sana leading.

 

“You’re not that bad, Isak, I don’t know why you’re so negative.”

 

“Because I don’t dance every  _ damn _ day.”

Sana was about to reply but she was interrupted by Hildr’s voice.

 

“Please welcome our british friends, the rock band Weird Sisters!” Hildr announced while the music died out, and the students replied with more cheers.

 

“All right, Ásgarðr! Are you ready for some real music?!” The lead singer shouted, “I said are you readdddy?! Are you readdddy?! I can't hear ya'. All right. Come out, I wanna see your hands in the air.  We're gonna teach ya' a brand-new dance tonight.  So move your body. You gotta help us, Ásgarðr.  Together we can do this thing. Are you readdddy? Are you readdddy?”

 

_ Move your body like a hairy troll _

_ Learning to rock and roll _

_ Spin around like a crazy 'elf _

_ A' Dancin' by himself _

 

Isak found himself grinding against Even and jumping with the rest of the students. He finally spotted Jonas and Magnus, who were dancing with each other next to two drunk Eva and Vilde, who were jumping and singing the song along. Isak moved among the crowd, followed by Even, until his friends saw him.

 

“Bro! You were both fantastic!” Magnus shouted against Isak’s ear. “Do you want some?” Isak grabbed the plastic cup and drank, the alcohol warming his throat.

 

They spent the rest of the night dancing, even when their feet hurt. Eva wanted to dance with Isak, which she did, heels off, although he was pretty sure that she wasn’t aware of what was going on anymore. 

___________

 

“Are you walking me to my Common Room?” Isak asked Even, who had his arm around Isak’s waist. They were in the corridors coming back from the ball, like many other students. Even had untied his bow tie and had his suit jacket on his free arm. “You’re so cheesy, Næsheim,” Isak said while he touched Even’s nose with his finger.

 

Even laughed at his boyfriend’s comment. “Isak, you’re so drunk that you wouldn’t be able to get back to your dorm alone.”

 

“Oh, I see. Thanks, I guess.”

 

They finally reached the Common Room, and Isak placed his arm on Even’s shoulders. “You’re not going anywhere. Stay with me tonight.”

 

Even gave him a peck, “Don’t you want to rest?”   
  


“I want to rest but cuddling with you. What kind of boyfriend are you? Don’t you want to spoon me while I sleep?”

 

“Of course I do, Isak. Do you remember your password? If not, we’ll have to sleep here.”

 

Isak frowned and looked at him as if what Even had said were offensive. “Of course I do! I’m the king of passwords.” He went towards the bare wall and whispered something to a brick. “You can’t know the password, you’re not from Snotra, Even.” The bricks moved and a small door appeared. “See? Now, let’s go so that I can cuddle with my boyfriend,” Isak said while he entered the Common Room.

 

Once in his bedroom, Isak jumped into the bed with his clothes still on. “Shouldn’t you take that off?” Even asked.

 

“Can you do that for me?”

 

“I can’t believe I’m dating the laziest boy from this school,” Even said while he took Isak’s shoes off.

 

“ _ And the cutest and hottest student of  _ _ Ásgarðr _ ,” Isak quoted.

 

“That too,” Even said with a laugh while he pulled from Isak’s trousers. The boy finally decided to help and took his suit jacket and shirt off alone.

 

Now Even had his sleepy angel in his underwear and socks. “Isak, are those Winnie the Pooh undies?”

 

“Hmm…” Isak said, already falling asleep.

 

“I thought you didn’t watch Gomp films.”

 

Isak groaned, the alcohol was having its consequences, “I don’t watch Gomp  _ films _ , but I’ve watched  _ TV shows _ . Now, stay quiet and lay next to me.” 

 

Even laughed and took his clothes off, lying next to Isak, who moved against his chest. “Goodnight, Isak,” Even said, but the boy was already asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Niflheim: This is one of the Nine Worlds of Norse mythology, and it's a cold, frozen realm.
> 
> Gastropnir: This is the homes for the giants, I just decided to use the name for the town.
> 
> Weird Sisters: The Weird Sisters is a rock band from the Harry Potter world. The verses I've included belong to "Do the hipogriff", which was included in a scene of the film adaptation for Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9tNUAumvfzg)


	7. Chaper 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second task of the Triwizard Tournament takes place, and Even has to save something... or someone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is basically the second task. I haven't been that original and just copied the second task's "structure". You'll see. As always, cultural references explained at the end.

Even went down to Valhöll for breakfast, although he wasn’t in the mood for it. It was the big day, he had to get into the water and save something, or someone. He didn’t know what “your light of hope you’ll find” meant, but he was more worried about having to survive for an hour underwater. He had an strategy, yet he didn’t know if it would work for that long.

 

Isak smiled at him from his table and Even walked towards his boyfriend (he still couldn’t believe that this boy was with him) and his friends.

 

“Slept well?” Isak asked while Even kissed him. They didn’t share a bed that night, Isak thought it’d be better if Even got some rest before the second task.

 

“It’d have been better if you slept with me,” Even said with a smile while he poured himself some Ambrosia.

 

“Dear students,” Hildr said while she stood up, “As you all know, today is the second task. Hopefully all our contestants know where it is, but since most of you don’t, you’ll meet your Head of House, who will lead you to the place. Please, eat quickly, we’ll be leaving in thirty minutes. The three contestants will come later.”

 

“Are you ready?” Vilde asked Even after Hildr’s mini speech.

 

“I guess. Probably I won’t die,” He said with a laugh.

 

“Don’t talk about death like that,” Isak said, hitting Even on his shoulder.

 

 "To the well-organized mind, death is but the next great adventure," Even quoted.

 

“That sounds like something Albus Dumbledore would say,” Jonas commented.

 

“That’s because it is something Albus Dumbledore has said,” Even explained.

 

Isak was about to say something when Professor Jógvansson, who taught Herbology, approached them, placing his callous hand on Isak’s shoulder.

 

“Isak, dear, I need to speak to you,” he said in his ear. “In private,” he added when she realized that her student expected her to start talking there.

 

“Is everything okay?” Isak gulped. He could feel his long, dark hair tickling his cheek.

 

“Yes, everything is fine, dear, we just need your help.”

 

“See you all at the task. Good luck, Even!” he uttered while he stood up. Even grabbed him by his arm before he pulled him down to kiss him.

 

The remaining students finished their breakfast while other Norwegian students approached Even to shake hands with him or wish him luck. Isak’s, and now Even’s, friends did the same once they were done and walked down the hall towards the door, where the four Heads of House, as well as Dumbledore and Madame Maxime, were waiting for them.

 

Fleur Delacour and Cedric, who were sitting a few metres away at the same table, moved toward Even and sat next to him. “Did they come looking for Isak?” The French girl asked.

 

“What?” Even asked.

 

“They’ve just come looking for Gabrielle, my sister,” Fleur explained.

 

“And I can’t find Cho anywhere,” Cedric added.

 

“Then we know what  _ your light of hope you’ll find _ means,” Even replied, “We have to rescue them.”

 

“Wasn’t it  _ your well of hope you’ll find _ ?” Cedric asked.

 

“I think your translation wasn’t accurate,” Fleur said.

 

“Well, it’s not like I have studied Old Norse at Hogwarts,” The Hufflepuff complained.

 

“Anyways,” Fleur sighed, “At least we know what we’re looking for: our loved ones.”

___________

 

There were stands for people to seat on the two shores of the river, and Even, Cedric and Fleur stood in the middle of  Gjöll along with Hildr. While the contestants were wearing swimsuits with small pockets for their wands, Hildr was wearing her normal clothes, now wet and muddy.

 

“Welcome, everyone, to the second task!” She said while the students cheered. “For our foreign students, this is Gjöll, which souls have to cross to go to Hell. Of course, this isn’t the real Gjöll, but our students will have to look for their loved ones under these waters. They have an hour to go towards the waterfall that lies a few metres ahead of us, you can’t probably see it from here, rescue the people trapped, and bring them back. Once they are in the surface, they’ll have to cast red sparks, so that a team of healers and one of the judges can go and check that everything is fine. The first contestant to come back wins 30 points, the second one 20, and the last one 10. If any contestant needs more than an hour, they won’t get any points.”

 

Hildr turned around and looked at the three students, “They are all safe, don’t worry, you just have to bring them back. Now you’ll have to start running until you reach the waterfall. Then you’ll have to get underwater. If you can’t save them, don’t worry, we’ll do. Understood?” The three students nodded, so Hildr turned around, facing the public. “The task starts now!” She said, and Cedric, Fleur and Even started running.

 

Even’s feet hurt, he sometimes stepped on fallen branches or rocks. As they kept walking, the light was dimmer and the trees covered the sky, making the water feel even colder. Sometimes they heard something move among the trees and the grass, and Even felt like someone was staring at him from the forest that surrounded them. They couldn’t hear the public cheer anymore, yet there was no waterfall to be seen.

 

The three contestants walked next to each other, moving around fallen trees with their wands, helping each other out. The river turned to the left, and on the shore a beautiful girl awaited them, naked.

 

“Could you help us?” Cedric asked while he approached, but he kept the distance when he realized that the girl had a cow tail. “Even, what’s that?”

 

“Huldra,” He said. The water now reached their chests. “She’s not harmful, but she’s here to distract us. She’ll try to flirt with any of us.”

 

“Come with me,” The girl said with a big smile and a soft, flirty voice, “I just want cute boys to love me,” She said with a wink while she played with her breasts.

 

“Cedric, ignore her.”

 

“ _ Reducto!” _ Fleur shouted, pointing at the girl, and the creature disintegrated. “Sorry, I had to,” she justified herself when the two boys looked at her. “We should probably get going.”

 

They kept walking, or rather, swimming, for a while until they heard the noise of water falling. They approached until the waterfall was visible, and so was its inhabitant.

 

“A  nøkk,” Even explained, “A water spirit which exists in Scandinavia.” The creature kept changing its form, from a handsome young man to a black mass with bloody teeth. “He doesn’t know how to react, since we’re three.” They all had their wands in the air. “It will try to attack us if we get closer,” he added, but it was too late, since Cedric had moved and the creature had started shrieking.

 

“ _ Confundo _ !” Cedric conjured with a flick of his wand, and the nøkk started to look behind and underwater, transforming every few seconds.

 

“Shall we jump now?” Fleur suggested.

 

“Okay, I’m using the Bubble-Head charm,” Cedric said while he cast the spell on himself. A transparent bubble appeared around his head, giving him fresh air even underwater.

 

Fleur, on the other hand, ate some gillyweed, although she almost vomited the plant. Small gills appeared on her neck, and when she realized that she couldn’t breathe anymore she just jumped to the water. Cedric followed suit and Even found himself alone at the edge of the waterfall. 

 

He opened the small pocket of his swimsuit and took the  _ brísingamen  _ out. He had it on when Yousef showed him a huge bathroom used by teachers on the fourth floor, and when he jumped inside he realized that he could easily breathe. It’d been worth it, even if they were almost caught. So, basically, the necklace is the only thing he needed for the task. He put it on and jumped as well, breathing once he was under the river. He hoped that it’d last for an hour. Although he couldn’t see perfectly, it was enough to move around.

 

Even saw darkness under his feet, and he guessed that following the darkness was what he had to do. He cast a  _ Lumos _ charm and went further down. He realized that he was in an underground cave, which seemed to never end. Fish danced around him, and sometimes he could feel algae touching his legs.

 

The tunnel kept getting smaller, and after what felt like hours he reached a bigger cave. There was a wrecked ship on the floor, probably placed there for the Tournament. Around it, Even saw the  _ tentacles _ of… the kraken.

 

Cedric and Fleur were floating in front of the huge animal, who hadn’t noticed that he had visitors. The English student decided to get inside the ship, and Even and Fleur followed suit.

 

Inside, furniture was floating around, splinters cutting Even’s pale skin. From time to time, the ship moved, probably because of the kraken, and everything moved around in different directions. A few metres in front of him, Even saw Cedric leave with Cho, who was still unconscious, through a creak of the splintered hull.

 

After a few minutes, the kraken groaned and broke the ship in two, probably angry that Cedric had escaped. Even spinned inside the ship until the movement stopped, and then decided to go out just in case Isak’s body had slipped outside. 

 

Indeed, it was floating a few metres above them, but when Even turned around he saw Fleur being held by the kraken with one of its huge tentacles. “ _ Relashio!” _ Even tried to say out loud, but the water flooded his throat. He then tried to use the non verbal form of the spell, although he wasn’t that good at it.  After the third attempt it did, and he was able to release Fleur, who swam back towards the broken ship. Even, on the other hand, went upwards and caught Isak by his waist, proceeding to swim towards the dark exit.

 

In the dark tunnel, he felt again those algae caressing his body, but he also realized that he was running out of oxygen. His lungs were emptier now, and the faster he swam the more tired he got. Probably the necklace was only useful for an hour, and his power was draining because the sixty minutes they had were almost over.

 

When he felt like he was about to choke, he saw the sunlight coming through the surface and once he was outside, he was able to breathe in all the air he wanted to. Isak was next to him, a bit disoriented, and the boy just jumped in Even’s arm to kiss him.

 

“It seems that you can hold your breath underwater,” Isak whispered between kisses.

 

“I’ve just saved you from an evil kraken and this is the first thing you say?” He asked while he cast the red sparks in the air.

 

“Takk, I guess,” Isak said before they restarted their kissing session.

 

“I’m sorry to interrupt,” Cedric said from behind, he was sitting on the shore with Cho, “But I think Even should rest a bit.”

 

The couple laughed and swam towards Cedric, although Even couldn’t really feel his muscles.

 

“Are you okay?” Isak said once they were sitting, placing his arm around Even’s shoulders.

 

“I think I’ve swallowed some water,” Even explained while he coughed.

 

In that moment, Hildr and Dumbledore, as well as four healers Apparated behind them.

 

“Where’s Delacour?” Dumbledore asked while the healers kneeled around Cedric and Even, healing some of the cuts they had on their skin. “She should be back by now, there are only five minutes left.”

 

“The kraken broke the ship into two and then it captured her with a tentacle,” Even explained while one of the healers applied a black ointment on his face. “I released her but she obviously went down looking for her sister.”

 

After two or three minutes, Fleur’s head appeared on the surface, Gabrielle’s next to hers. “Just in time, Miss Delacour,” Hildr said. The girl cast the red sparks, and a few seconds later Madame Maxime Apparated.

 

“Are you alright?” Maxime asked her while Fleur approached the shore.

 

“Yes, just had a problem with the damn kraken,” the French girl explained.

 

Hildr told them that it’d be a good idea to bring them to the river, where everyone else was waiting, but Dumbledore thought that it’d be better if they were all sent to the hospital wing. They all knew their scores, they only had to inform the public. Hildr agreed and the three contestants, as well as Cho, Gabrielle and Isak, were sent to the hospital wing of the castle.

 

___________

 

Isak and Even were both in different beds next to each other, their arms hanging from their beds and their fingers intertwined. All their friends were standing around them. Eva, being the drama queen she was, came into the hospital wing running and hugged Even and Isak effusively, and the two boys grimaced due to the pain, but didn’t say anything.

 

After Even told them all what had happened down there, they explained, interrupting each other, how there was panic among the teachers because the last contestant made it way after the other two, and at first they didn’t know who it was. The conversation was interrupted by Madame Skade, the school’s healer.

 

“N æsheim, I’ve been told that there’s a party in your House’s Common Room to celebrate your achievement today,” Madame Skade said while she poured a liquid into a small glass, giving it to Even. “It’d be wiser for you to stay in bed and rest, you can celebrate tomorrow!” She added after Even had drunk the liquid. In a hurry, she went to the other side of the bedroom, to Fleur’s bed.

 

“Wanna come to the party?” Even asked with a mischievous grin once they were alone.

 

“As if we were going to miss it,” Vilde said, talking for all their friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ambrosia: From Greek mithology, it's the food or drink of the gods often depicted as conferring longevity or immortality upon whoever consumed it.
> 
> "brenna" means, in Old Norse, "light", while "brunnr" means "well". The reason why Cedric mistranslated the term is because they're quite similar.
> 
> Huldra: A creautre in Scandinavian folklore. She's a beautiful young woman with a cow tail and she's not dangerous, although she tries to flirt with those who find her.
> 
> Nøkk: A creature from Germanic folklore known for its ability to shapeshift.
> 
> Kraken: A huge sea monster similar to a squid.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even faces the final task. Who will win the Triwizard Tournament?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I have not forgotten about you, dear readers. I was just on holidays and didn't spend much time writing. But here it is, the final chapter! I'm also uploading the epilogue right now, so this story will be over. So sad! It's been so much fun mixing the SKAM and Harry Potter universes, as well as sharing my passion for Norse mythology (well, mythology in general).
> 
> I have started two new fics, hopefully I'll start posting them soon.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> As usual, and for the last time, cultural references/mythology creatures explained at the end.

 

Everyone was sitting at the stands, waiting for the last task to begin. The Minister had come for the special occasion, and the parents of the contestants had been invited, so that meant that Isak would get to meet Even’s. 

 

The three contestants were standing in the middle of the field, where there were three different wooden doors, although they didn’t lead anywhere. Hildr and the Prime Minister were standing in front of Fleur, Even and Cedric, and Ibsen proceeded to talk.

 

“Welcome to the last task of the Triwizard Tournament.” People cheered, “It’s the last adventure for our contestants, and the winner will earn eternal glory. On the other side of those three doors lies Muspelheim, the world of fire in Norse mythology. The contestants will have to cross their door, and they will appear in an area of this world. Then, they must reach the volcano, where the cup has been placed. Once they touch it, it’ll bring them here. There are creatures to fight, but we’re sure that our contestants will do fine. If help is needed, casting green sparkles will be enough. There will be teachers under the Disillusionment Charm in Muspelheim, but they will not offer help unless your life is in great danger or you cast the green sparkles.”

 

“As you know, each contestant has been given points during the Tournament. The contestant with the highest amount of points will enter first, followed by whoever is in the second position. Even Bech Næsheim, with 110 points, will go first.” There were cheers from the Norwegian students. “Fleur Delacour and Cedric Diggory have both 90 points, so they will enter at the same times, ten minutes later than Næsheim.”

 

___________

 

Even crossed the door and the cheers were silenced once it closed, disappearing. He found himself in a world that resembled Hell. There were ashes falling from a sky covered with red clouds, and the air smelt like sulphur and burnt forests. The ground was warm against his shoes and there were small rivers of lava around him. At the distance, he saw the huge volcano, erupting smoke and lava, but the cup was not visible.

 

He started walking towards the volcano, wand in hand, jumping across rivers of lava and small ponds. From time to time, Even brushed his hair to remove the ash that had settled there.

 

After a few minutes, the ground trembled under his feet, and some cracks appeared on the floor. Even fell, but remained there until the earthquake ended. He saw, nearby, how there were trees from a small forest falling while others were burning. He knew what this meant: creatures running away, towards him. He stood up, gasping, and ran again towards the volcano where the cup had been placed by the teachers.

 

Something dark, with the size of a bear,  was approaching him from behind, walking fast. He rose his arm, his wand pointing at him. But it was too late, because the huge  _ ant _ had jumped and was on top of him, its face getting closer. He tried to move his hand so that he could reach his wand, which had fallen a few metres away from him.

 

“ _ Expulso! _ ” A voice said, and the beast shrieked when a blue light threw it away. The animal landed on its head, probably unconscious.

 

“Are you alright?” Fleur asked while he helped him stood up.

 

“Yeah, I’m fine. What was that?” Even asked while he went for his wand.

 

“The race is called myrmekes. Greek mythology. They are huge ants, basically.”

 

“I thought it was all about Norse mythology. Have you seen Cedric?”

 

“Well, at least now you’re not the expert. And no, I don’t know where he is,” Fleur said. “We should probably get going.”

 

After what felt like hours, they arrived to the volcano, which was actually bigger than it seemed. They tried Disapparating with no success, and then they realized they’d have to climb it. They had started waking when they heard a growl from the sky.

 

“What was that?” Fleur asked while she looked at the red clouds. Nothing.

 

“We’d better run,” Even said while he took her hand and started climbing up the volcano. Even cast a Bubble-Head charm on him and Fleur while they were running so that they could breath with the fumes around them. They were about to reach the end when they heard that growl from the sky again, and then Even saw how a huge, red-winged beast collided against Fleur, sending her a few metres away.  Níðhöggr  went back to the clouds and came back in seconds, throwing fire at the girl.

 

“ _ Protego! _ ” Fleur shouted, and the invisible shield protected her from the fire that came from the dragon’s mouth. “Take the cup, Even!” The French girl shouted. The shield around her had created a ball of fire around her body. The dragon left, but Fleur couldn’t walk, her ankle was probably broken.

 

Even walked towards her and held as if she were a bride. “Idiot, he’ll kill us both!” Fleur said while Even ran towards the brim of the crater. The beast was flying behind them, throwing balls of fire that Fleur stopped with different spells. “You saved me, I had to save you back,” Even shouted at her so that she could her him despite the sounds the dragon’s wings made.

 

Even finally saw the cup; it was floating in the air, in the middle of the crater, and underneath there was lava. The heat was unbearable. “Place your hands around my neck,” he ordered, and Fleur obeyed. He then placed Fleur’s legs around his waist, so that he’d have his hands free. He jumped and touched the Cup with his thumb. Then, he felt something pull from his belly, and he knew that they were being transported.

 

___________

 

Fleur and Even fell on fresh, humid grass, their hair black with soot and still with the Bubble-Head charm on. When they landed, the Cup fell next to Even, who could hear everyone cheering. He cast the spell and the Bubble-Head helmets disappeared.

 

Even stood up, and the first thing he saw was Isak running towards him. The boy approached until Even had his boyfriend between his arms and his lips against his. He heard the audience go “aaaw”, but kissing Isak was more important. “Congratulations,” Isak whispered once they stopped kissing, cupping Even’s cheek. Even felt  _ safe _ with Isak hugging him.

 

Fleur’s sister was kneeling next to her, hugging her. Two healers were at her feet, applying products to her ankle. “My parents are here,” Even said to Isak. “Do you wanna meet them?” Isak just smiled and nodded. They both turned around to find a couple smiling at them. Isak knew they were Even’s parents. The two boys approached and Even’s mother was the first one to talk, while his father hugged Even.

 

“You must be Isak. We’ve heard so much about you! I’m Eva, and my husband is Paul,” she said. Even then approached his mother and Isak shook Paul’s hand. 

 

“You can come over to our house during the summer,” Even’s father said. “We’ll write to your parents so that we can arrange everything.” Isak whispered a soft  _ takk  _ while he grinned, and Even placed his arm around his shoulders.

 

“Well done, Even,” a voice said from behind. It was the Prime Minister, who wanted to congratulate him personally. She turned around and placed her hand on her cheek, “Ladies and gentlemen, Even Bech Næsheim has won the Triwizard Tournament!” The audience cheered and clapped, although some foreign students also groaned. “See you at the feast tonight!”

 

Isak smiled at Even again, proud of him. It was finally over. No more suffering or trying to work out clues. They could finally spend their time together without having to worry about anything else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muspelheim: In Norse mythology, there are nine worlds, and Muspelheim is one of them. It's the world of fire.
> 
> Myrmekes: They are a tye of ants with different sizes. They can be as big as a dog or as big as a bear.
> 
> Níðhöggr: In Norse mythology, Níðhöggr is a dragon.


	9. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The school year comes to an end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The epilogue of the story. No notes explaining anything because there isn't really anything to explain. Hope you enjoyed reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it.

 

“I think I forgot my makeup bag!” Vilde said while opening the door of their train compartment.

 

“It’s fine,” Sana said from behind, “They’ll send it to you over the summer. Get inside, we’re making a queue in the corridor.”

 

Vilde sat next to the window, Sana sitting next to her. Jonas, Isak and Even entered after them, sitting in front of them. Eva took the seat next to Sana, in front of Jonas, and Chris sat next to the girl from the House of Thor.

 

“Dudes, we won’t fit in!” Magnus complained when he saw that there. “Isak, move.”

 

“What? Nei!” Isak groaned.

 

“Yes, sit on top of Even. I’m sure you do it every night, anyways” Magnus replied, which earned him a laughter from the whole group, although Isak just blushed.

 

“Fine,” Isak muttered while he sat on Even’s thighs, the older boy placing his hands around him and kissing his temple.

 

“Now, Jonas sits on Eva,” Magnus instructed from the door, and Jonas rolled his eyes while he obeyed. “I feel like a child,” he said while Eva giggled.

 

Noora proceeded to take Jonas’ place and Mahdi sat on Isak’s, and Magnus ended on Vilde’s thighs. “Honestly, they should make the wagons bigger or something,” Chris complained.

 

“This is a train from the 19th century,” Jonas explained, “It’s not that easy, sadly.”

 

“Anyways,” Eva interrupted, “Any plans for the summer?”

 

“You can come over to my house, as usual,” Noora said. She came from northern Norway, from a very isolated area. “We can take a bath at the lake and everything. Even, you’re very welcome to come,” She added while she looked at the boy.

 

“Thank you, Noora,” Even replied. “Me and Isak are going to the Nordic Quidditch Cup.”

 

“What?” Jonas, Mahdi and Sana said at the same time.

 

“ _What?_ ” Isak said while he turned to look at his boyfriend, who looked at him with a knowing smile.

 

Even placed his hand inside his jacket and took out two silvery tickets, “The Prime Minister gave them to me after the feast. For placing Norway in the Tournament’s history and that kind of stuff. Also for putting us in danger.”

 

“You should have said something!” Isak said.

 

“Wanted to surprise you, babe.” Even gave him a peck and smiled at him, “I guess it’s not a surprise anymore.”

 

Magnus snapped one of the tickets, “Fuck, you got good seats!” He said while he examined it. “You’re lucky, they aren’t on sale yet,” He groaned before returning it.

 

“The cup lasts a week, I have a tent in case any of you wants to come. Yousef might be coming as well.” Even placed the tickets back inside his jacket.

 

“I’m going,” Eva said, “But don’t expect me to support Norway, they suck.”

 

“Who are you going with, then? _Sweden_?” Magnus said with a sarcastic tone.

 

“No, with Finland, obviously.”

 

“Don’t ask me, I have no fucking clue about Quidditch,” Mahdi replied with a laugh.

 

“Denmark is going to win,” Vilde said. “Expect me to wear a scarf with the Danish flag, I’ll root for them.”

 

“We can go to the Cup and then you can over to my house, the event is taking place near,” Noora suggested.

 

“The Cup is in a month! I’m gonna miss you so much!” Eva suddenly exclaimed.

 

Isak rolled his eyes, “Eva, we’ve been together for _nine_ months in the same castle.”

 

“Isak, don’t ruin it!” The girl replied while she wiped a tear she had in her cheek. “It seems that getting yourself a boyfriend hasn’t made you less grumpy. You’re the one I’ll miss the most.”

 

“Wow, thanks,” Jonas added, pretending to be offended, making the whole group laugh.

 

The group kept making plans for the summer, talking about the subjects they had next year or who had hooked up with who in the last days of school while the sun was setting down and the train crossed valleys, forests and mountains. Isak was eager to spend his summer with Even, and even more eager to see where this relationship would lead to. The school year had ended in a completely different way than he had expected: he still had the same group of amazing friends, but now he also had a loving boyfriend who cared for him. All was well.


End file.
